This invention relates to an improved weapons bay for different types of military aircraft and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an autonomous reconfigurable internal weapons bay which is quickly adaptable for carrying a variety of different types of weapons.
Heretofore there has been different types and sizes of weapon and bomb bays and pylons on military bombers and fighters. None of the prior art bays provide for quick, easy conversion to alternate type weapons as desired with the weapons stored internally or semi-submerged.